


i'm jealous of the rain (that falls upon your skin)

by uncoollove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #westallenrainkiss, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, this is super duper fluffy and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Iris has a day off and spends it at the waterfront until a pesky little thing called rain ruins everything, or maybe not.my version of the westallen rain kiss we will never get





	i'm jealous of the rain (that falls upon your skin)

It was the perfect day, at least that’s what Iris thought before she yelled, “fuck!” when the downpour began.

It was a beautiful spring, almost summer, day in Central City. Today was her day off, granted there’s never any days off when you’re in the superhero business. But with their recent win in the Devoe department she decided she would take a day to herself, and since she’s the team leader that’s exactly what she did. 

And on this day, she would spend it in the Central City park writing and working on her blog. She’s a workaholic, Iris can admit that. There’s no fault in loving the way the words flow so simply from her mind to her fingers typing them out into cohesive and complex sentences. She loves writing and she’s kind of mad at herself for not realizing sooner how much it’s a part of her identity. But nevertheless, she was gonna to spend her day writing in the park on this pristine spring day with absolutely no worry of a psycho super-intellectual villain out to ruin her friends and families lives.

Iris got to the park and snagged the bench overlooking the waterfront. The water was still, her surroundings were picture perfect. The typical loud buzzing of the city was a distant whisper from her bench. It was literally the most idealistic environment to write in. 

She unpacked her computer from her bag, pulled up the new article on the possible gang-related string of petty robberies she was working on, and as soon as she started typing, she felt a few sporadic raindrops fall on her head. The few drops suddenly turned to a drizzle, and Iris exclaimed, “fuck!” 

Instantly without thinking, she grabbed her bag stuffed her computer in it, and ran to the nearest tree for some cover. She made it there with minimal damage to her clothes and most importantly her _hair_. She thought to herself you’ve got to be fucking kidding me she asked for ONE DAY and that got ruined by some damn rain?! 

Frustration was pouring out of her like the rain that interrupted her day of tranquility. She couldn’t just stand under a tree for the next maybe 30 minutes to an hour. The tree was covering her from getting drenched but that didn’t mean she wasn’t getting wet because she was. And yes, her car was within walking distance but in the rain? Hell no. She was not going to risk ruining her hair and possibly her computer. 

And that’s when it hits her, _Barry_. She scolds herself for not thinking of calling him sooner. He’s a freaking speedster that can run faster than the speed of light, he can most definitely get her out of the rain in seconds.

She digs her phones out of the bag and goes to her recent calls and presses on her husband’s name. It rings and she hears him pick up and before he can greet her with a hello, Iris starts her rant, “Barry I need you to come and get me I’m at the waterfront literally hiding under a tree because it started pouring the second I got here and I really don’t wanna get wet right now and just please get down here and-“ 

And just like the damn superhero her husband is before she can finish her whole rant, he’s standing right next to her. 

“So, you really are standing under a tree.” 

“Well duh, why would I lie about that,” she huffs.

Barry’s mouth slowly grows into a toothless smile. She’s pissed and it’s really amusing. 

“What are you smiling at? And why are we still here? Speed us home please so we don’t get completely drenched.” Iris looks up at him with her kind eyes, but they’ve hardened because she wants to be anywhere else but here.

“First, I’m smiling at you, I’m always smiling at you,” he sees her roll her eyes at his line. “Second, what’s wrong with a little rain Iris?” 

“Well for starters it was supposed to be 70 degrees, clear and sunny, but no the damn universe thought let’s just contradict the meteorologists and have it rain on Iris when she was finally starting to take some time for herself after a very stressful year!” she blurts out, all in one breath.

“Wow that was impressive.” 

She exhales loudly. “Thank you. Can we go home now?”

Barry tucks a loose strand of Iris’s hair behind her ear and gently strokes her cheek. “Iris, what if I told you I knew a way you could decompress all this stress, right now, at this very moment?”

She looks up at her lovely husband and answers, “I’d say, please tell me.” 

Barry begins slowing backing away from the comforts of the tree and into the pouring rain.

“Barry, NO,” Iris shakes her head profusely. “Babe I called you here so you could take me out of the rain not INTO it!”

“C’mon what’s the worst that could happen? Your hair getting wet?”

“Uh, YES, exactly! That’s literally the whole issue here!”

“I didn’t know you were such a drama queen!” He grins. 

Her mouth drops, he’s pushing her, and she knows it, but she’s got to prove him wrong. So she impulsively steps out from under the tree and into the horrible rain with her doofus of a husband that she loves with everything she has. “I am not a drama queen, I’m like the least dramatic person ever!”

“Well, you’re out here standing in the rain with me. So, I guess you’ve proved me wrong once again Iris West-Allen.”

Iris doesn’t banter back to his comment, but she does look at him with the utmost of love in her eyes. You could literally say she had heart eyes.

Barry smiles, “what?”

“I don’t know... I just.. I just really love you. And I surprisingly don’t want to kill you for making me stand in the rain.”

He laughs. “Well thank you for sparing me.” He takes a pause and says, “and about that loving me part, I think I love you back. Probably even more.”

They move even closer than they were before, engulfed in each other, still in the complete and utter rain. 

“That’s not possible,” Iris responds.

“Yes possible.” 

Barry leans down and captures Iris’s lips with his. They fit flawlessly together like they were each made to be a half of a whole. Iris wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. She kisses him back with the same needy softness. It’s perfect, they’re perfect. And while they might be completely and utterly soaked in rain from head to toe, this kiss felt like their magnetic first kiss. 

Somehow, Iris felt like in another lifetime she was here, at the waterfront, kissing Barry and it felt exactly like the pure magic she experienced right now. 

They break the kiss but stay wrapped in each other for a good minute before Barry whispers in Iris’s ear, “you ready to go now?”

“Another minute. I just wanna live in this moment for another minute.” She whispers back. He kisses her forehead in reassurance. 

And so that’s what they did, they stood there for a minute in the downpour at the edge of the world, together. 

Iris’s teeth started chattering when Barry finally flashed them home. She gave him _the_ look.

“Okay don’t give me that look. Any minute longer, I swear you would’ve gotten pneumonia,” he describes and then suddenly flashes away to grab them a stack of towels.

“Okay, you’re probably right.”

“Oh, I’m most definitely right,” he says nonchalantly.

“And I’m most definitely in love with you,” she one-ups.

He smiles hazily, their life and love sometimes felt like a dream. “Yeah me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
